Celui qui reste
by moonytoon
Summary: ANNONCE ET REPONSES REVIEWS!Un petit one shot. Remus est désespéré aprés que Sirius soit emporté derriere le voile. Venez lire, c'est tout court!
1. Default Chapter

Celui qui reste  
  
Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à Jk Rowling  
  
Alors, voici un petit one shot écrit dans un moment de déprime (vous ne l'auriez pas deviné tous seul, hein ?!) il y a quelques temps  
  
Il est sans prétention, peut être même un peu bizarre, mais surtout très triste.  
  
Enfin, lisez, et vous jugerez par vous même !  
  
Et un petit mot à la fin, ce serait génial !  
  
************************** ******************** ************** ********* ***** ** * Minuit sonne à la grande horloge.  
  
Les ténèbres sont partout. Comment vivre dans la lumière quand l'Etoile s'en est allé ?  
  
Pas un bruit, pas un son, seul son cœur qui bat lui prouve qu'il est toujours là...  
  
Lui, est toujours là. Pourquoi?  
  
Assis sur une marche du grand escalier, la tête appuyé sur ses genoux, Remus ne veut pas parler, ne veut pas penser.  
  
La douleur en son cœur est immense, un voile noir a couvert son esprit. Un voile aussi perfide que celui qui a englouti son ami.  
  
Pour une fois, la première fois, il a envie d'être loup, pour hurler sa peine infinie.  
  
Et sa colère aussi. Malgré ses efforts pour rester maître de lui, la fureur l'envahit.  
  
Milles questions résonnent dans sa tête. Mais personne ne peut plus lui apporter les réponses.  
  
Avec Sirius, c'est tous ses espoirs qui se sont envolés. Comment être heureux désormais, alors que tous ses amis sont partis ?  
  
James le frondeur... Lily la douce... Sirius l'insolent...  
  
Mais Lui, le loup garou, le banni, il reste. Toujours. Tel est son destin.  
  
Pourtant, en cet instant, la mort lui semble exquise. Oublier pour toujours la souffrance, le chagrin...et la solitude surtout. Seul il est, seul il restera.  
  
Comme un radeau qui lutte dans les vagues déchaînées, Remus essaie de ne pas se noyer.  
  
Oui, c'est ça, ne pas se noyer. On a encore besoin de lui ici. Après, il pourra partir et trouver la paix.  
  
Harry, il doit survivre. Remus doute que le jeune Griffondor trouve un jour le bonheur, il a trop souffert déjà, son cœur doit pleurer tous ceux qu'il a perdu.  
  
Mais pour le bonheur des autres, il doit vivre. Pour honorer le sacrifice de ses parents et celui de son parrain.  
  
Quel poids sur les épaules d'un jeune homme de 15 ans !  
  
Oui, Remus se convainc qu'il doit vivre, ne serait ce que pour guider Harry.  
  
Il n'a pas le droit de se laisser aller. Pas Maintenant. Sirius ne voudrait pas que son ami pleure pour lui.  
  
Il est et il sera Celui qui reste.  
  
********************************  
  
Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre !!!  
  
J 'essaierai d'écrire quelque chose de plus gai la prochaine fois - !  
  
Une petite review, SVP ???? Merci d'avance ! 


	2. réponses aux reviews et annonce importan...

Réponses aux reviews 

****

****

Premièrement : ANNONCE : SI VOUS VOULEZ LIRE D'AUTRES ONE SHOT SUR LE MEME SUJET, MAIS VU PAR DES PERSO. DIFFERENTS, ALLEZ JETER UN ŒIL SUR « Es tu vraiment mort ? »

****

Bien, sur, vous n'etes pas oblig !!

**Premièrement bis** : BISOU A TOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Deuxièmement **: MERCI BEAUCOUP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Troisièmement** : JE VOUS AIME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ouf ! J'arrête mes bêtises à la demande générale (Bouhhhhhhhhhhh)

**Sosohp3 :** Tu dis que tu ne savais pas quoi me dire…Mais j'aimerais vraiment que les gens qui n'ont rien à dire m'écrivent des mots aussi gentils !! Je n'écrirais pas de suite à ce one –shot (com son nom l'indique !!), mais si tu as le courage de lire d'autre one shot de ma composition (humble et modeste auteure…), tu pourras les trouver dans le recueil de one shot, qui s'appelle « es tu vraiment mort ? ». Voilà…bisou en espérant lire à nouveau de si gentils review de ton clavier !

**Kétinka** : Salut !! déjà, je tenais à te dire que j'adore ton pseudo !!!c ton prénom ? si non, ça vient d'o ? Merci pur tes encouragements, en tout cas !! toi aussi tu es courageuse pour lire en presque une seule fois « les enfants de la lune »…Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, tellement ton message m'as émue !! Merci pour tout, en tout cas, ca m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur ! Bisou !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Alinemcb54** : Merci pour ta review !!moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup ce que tu fait, com je te l'ai déjà écrit ! bisou !

**Tatiana Black** : Si Si je te jure, il es un peu bizarre ce one shot !! je l'ai relu après, et je me suis dit : elle doit etre vraiment tordu ou dépressive, l'auteure !! Non !! je ne fait pas de dédoublement de personnalité, et je ne suis ni cinglée ni dépressive (enfin pas plus que la plupart des gens -p) Bisouuuuuuuuuuu,  En espérant revoir bientôt ton nom dans la case review !!!  encore une fis merci

**Redbohemian **: j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo à toi aussi, c super original !! Et vivi, il es vraiment mort (Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbboooooouuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)Bisou !

**Abby :** salut toi !! meuh non, je n'aime pas faire pleurer les gens… quoique ?! bisou baveux t à la prochaine, tres chere abby !

**Ambre** : Nan !!!!!toi non plus je veux pas te faire pleurer…enfin, je ne m'attarde pas, car je pense qu'on a déjà eu le temps de discuter, et qu'on a pas fini !! Gro bisou ma puce !

**Lou** :salut ! Oul !!tu vas me faire rougir !! merci pur tes éloges !!je t'assure, j'en ai sauté sur lon tabouret, devant l'ordi, et…j'ai cassé ledit tabouret…no comment…Bisou et à bientôt j'espere !!


End file.
